BlahBahBah
by blossom-ofa-sakura
Summary: So it's the day of  one  the big finals and Luke has yet to study! Will hsi best friend  an dlove interest  give in and let him cheat? Note: I did this for a class a long time ago and it's not good. Please enjoy.


"Hey! Maddz! Wait up!" Luke ran up to me and caught my shoulder, turning me around so I looked him straight in the face.

"What is it?" I asked, seeing the terror well up and pour down his face in little fake tears. Worried I stopped right in front of Porter's first period Spanish class, the warning bell ringing in our ears. I thought he was in serious trouble; something happened to his little brother, or his sister in a crash.

"I didn't study for the science test!" he wept holding his head down in what seemed like shame mixed with impending doom. I let a giggle slip thru my lips. "What! You know how much Valladares hates me! I didn't study because of the history-fair and my bands upcoming show!" throwing his head on desk, and starting to wail hopelessly like a lost puppy. I patted his head and earned a death glare from Porter as she went back to her dramatic arm gestures to get her dead brained texting class to listen the day before Christmas break.

"What do you mean you didn't study!" I bellowed at him once out of class. "She told us like a month ago to start studying this is the hardest test of the year!' All of you need to study for the test coming up-it's the hardest test I give all year." I said as I plopped down into my desk during homeroom pulling out the text book she let me barrow for the last minute study and survival tactic I was using for this test.

"But But..." he whined "I had my band's practice and gig set up for the show. Oh By the way you're invited to that show." Luke smiled at me causing my heart to melt. He took my notes scanning and memorizing but not having the information stick. I laughed; he looked at me as if he was trying to look at my soul. But I knew it only an act to get me to soften up for his upcoming plan and unbelievably it was working.

"What!" I asked sharply, giving him my mean glare but only to have it melt away when he pleaded with his eyes. The trademark grin popped up on his face as he started to explain his plan for the test. He stated that I would sit there and answer all the questions like I normally do but take a little longer than normal to flip my paper over when he gave me the signal cough- then he would copy the other answers as the process went on until I would turn in my paper and he would wait a minute or so until he would turn his in. "Wait isn't this cheating?" I said blandly pointing out the oblivious facts. He was copying off me and I didn't know if it was right.

"No, it's not cheating your just helping me along as the test is under way" Luke said as he convinced me that everything was going to be alright. I laughed and dashed out the door once the bell rang to go down stairs to bug Mr. Smith about dress rehearsals for the upcoming concert. Second period seemed to drag on without Luke in that class but I'm pretty sure he was fretting as much as I am right now. It seemed tense in Romney's third period as we sat there and talked over the details of the test coming up next period, stuff like the cough and whatnot and when to not seem conspiratorial. Like that would ever happen Valladares is always looking at us over her shoulder.

"LUKE!" Romney yelled at him "You need to recite your poem right now in front of the class." She settled down with his poem and read along with his words. He was mesmerizing as he spoke the words carefully like he did with the lyrics of the songs he performs. The whole class was in a daze as he finished up with the last three words. We all clapped as he sat down, no one dared to go up after him so Romney pulled out the name basket and drew my name. I went up there and said my lines simply and sat back down nothing happened it was all normal.

"So" he said as I kicked open my locker and situated my books so they wouldn't fall out for the rest of the day.

"So what?" I asked pulling my back pack on and made our way down to science class, he looked at me with pleading eyes since I didn't answer his question during homeroom to see if he would cheat off me. "I'll let you cheat. Okay?" I said as he jumped up and down then hugged me. We sat right next to each other in science so it would be easy. The only thing I was worried about was Valladares. She had a knack of finding out who was cheating and could pick them out right as they walked into class. I sat down as I normally do and went up there to tell her about how I can't watch ninja warrior anymore thanks to direct TV. She laughed then I met Luke by our desk and pulled out my notes for last minute study rescue.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked as the one minute bell music started I mustered up all my confidence and put on a smile.

"Yes I'm sure! I would've said no if I knew that I didn't want to do it." He pulled me into a hug and we listened to the instructions that Valladares stated.

"-And no cheating, here is the test no talking. You may start." With that she sat down and peered over us. I took my time answering the questions and let Luke look over my veil of bangs, just enough so it looked like I was in deep thought. Luke smiled as we walked out the door.

"I'm so Happy! I love 'ya Maddz!" Luke and I ran up the hall screaming and jumping scaring Hannah, Chantel, and their boyfriends.

"What's up with you two?" Alexandre asked pulling Chantel into his side and munching on her head, all the while Chantel was giggling.

"Not much Just got 100% on my science test thanks to Maddy here." Luke hugged me again and I turned bright red. Everyone laughed and knew that I had a thing for Luke but Luke. It truly was a lost cause foe me, so I didn't bother me anymore.

"Wow! Maddz you let Luke cheat off you?" Hannah asked me cuddling into Destry like he was her life line. "Why don't you ever let me cheat off you?"

"Because," I mumbled, "Our friendship is already to the most we can get!" Hannah looked at me like I was crazy I just laughed.

"You really think that me cheating off you brought us closer?" Luke questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah... It shows each other that we trust each other " I laughed as he pulled me into a deep back bending hug and we all laughed off into our nest class.

"So cheating in class isn't a bad thing?" Luke asked me after seventh period walking out to the bus.

"No it's a bad thing,-"I answered trying to find the rest of my words.

"You just need to know your limits. Cheating never gets you anywhere in life. But if it dose it'll just back fire on you." Luke said taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Hey! When did you get so smart?" I asked punching him.

"There's this girl that I like and her infant wisdom is starting to rub off on me..." he stated shrugging. I laughed noting that he liked me

"Do I have to kill her for her taking you away from me?" I asked as we climbed up the buss steppes to end a truly crazy day


End file.
